bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is an Arrancar of Las Noches and fraccion ot the sexta espada Ryuzaki Takeda Appearance Delsins appearance changed a lot from how he looked as a human. Now he has a pretty dark appearance. His eyes are red and the rest of the face is covered by his skull shaped mask except for his chin. This mask has a crack running down from his left eye. The crack was the ruesult of a slight missunderstanding with Cecilia. He is wearing a dark red, allmost brown, hooded leather jacket. He also has a skull painted on the hood. His white shirt is pretty dirty and covered in blood. Some of his own and some from his fights. His hands are covered in bandages. The wounds were mostly bites from hollows. He wears his zanpaktou in a special leather strap on his back most of the time since he hates using it. His Hollow hole is on his back.going trough his chest. Personality Delsin has a calm and agressive personality. Wich means that he wont do anything unless provoked but he tends to overreact. Since his powers are based on electricity he feels most comfortable during thunderstorms or close to any kind of electricity. That is also the reason that he hates water. For unknown reasons he also hates using his zanpaktou and especially his resurrectión. Because of a missunderstanding he had with some other arrancar accusing him as a rapist he is trying to proove them wrong by spending much time with Anya and caring for her and the baby she has as a result of someone else raping her. (he gon kill dat bastard) The main reason his sould became corrupted was the will for vengeance against those responsible for his death. It was even so strong that he refused to be sent to Soul Society by an unknown shinigami only to be able to come back as a hollow or arrancar in order to kill the bomb builders. History Delsin lived a pretty average life. He had a girlfriend named Trish, and they roomed with his best friend Zeke. His hobbies were Parkour Training and Urban Exploration. He had a steady job in all three districts of as a bicycle delivery man. This simple life changed when, at the request of a mysterious customer, Delsin delivered a package to the Historic District, only to have it violently explode in his hands. A mile-wide crater was created, demolishing the buildings and killing dozens of people. He awoke as a spirit in his hometown only to see how he got blamed for the explosion and how he got called a terrorist. This caused his sould to become corrupted and he turned into a hollow. After years of consuming other hollows (mostly corrupted souls of people that died in the explosion that killed him) he reached the level of an Arrancar. Powers and Abilities Custom Cero In addition to the normal cero Delsin also has his custom Overload Cero The Overload Cero is the last resort technique because after one use the caster is practically not able to fight anymore. The actuall cost is in most cases 95% of the remaining reiatsu. This cero has a long preparation phase but fast exicution. The first step is creating a huge thunderstorm in most cases without rain. The second step is the loading phase where the caster turns his body into electricity and shoots up in the sky. The third step is a small lightning to strike the opponent. This lightning later takes form of the caster. The fourth and last step is the actual cero that shoots down at the opponent in form of a 2-3 meters wide lightning. Screenshot (44).png|Loading phase Screenshot (45).png|Overload Cero Zanpaktou Ampere '''is nothing more than a double-pronged metal baton. Delsin channels his electrical powers through the zanpaktou, allowing him to deal devastating electrical strikes against his foes when he gets up close and personal. The Ampere is collapsible down to about half of its full length, and when he is not actively using it, Delsin carries it in a special strap on his back. '''Release command: Shock ! Delsin punches an opponent either with his fists or his zanpaktou causing a huge ball of electricity to form in a 5 meter radius harming everything inside it. (Also unreleased) (slow use-higher damage (higher than ionic storm is what I mean)) Delsin shoots some of his reiatsu in the sky and causes a lightning to strike his opponent from the sky. (fast use-lower damage (lower than ionic vortex is what I mean)) Delsin creates a wall of concentrated elecricity in front of him to defend himself agains various types of attacks. Most effective against long range attacks. Ressurectión Ion storm Delsin gets an armor made from a light but very hard material. The armor is mostly white with a few dark blue and gold colored spots and a blue reiatsu forcefield in front of his mouth. It is perfect for increased mobility plus combat efficiency especiallly because most of his attacks in ressurectión are punches and kicks spiced with a few jillion volt electricity. Also he has boosters on his legs allowing him to glide over the ground. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive